O Chamado do Dragão
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Pré-Saint Seiya Omega. Shiryu conhece seu herdeiro. História escrita para a Semana Shiryu de Dragão, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** O Chamado do Dragão

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 716

**Personagens/Casais:** Shiryu de Dragão/Shunrei, Ryuho de Dragão.

**Gêneros:** Gen, family.

**Resumo:** Shiryu conhece seu herdeiro.

**Notas:** História escrita para a Semana Shiryu de Dragão, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **02/09/2012**).

Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados.

* CAPA: Trata-se de um _screenshot_ do anime Saint Seiya Omega, todos os direitos reservados.

* Localização temporal: Fic ambientada entre o final da saga de Hades e o início de Saint Seiya Omega. Next Dimension desconsiderado.

* Nota sobre Shiryu: gente, fico meio perdida quanto à capacidade visual do Shiryu, sinceramente. Ele começa Hades cego devido à luta prévia com Krishna (a série tentando acompanhar o mangá). Como, aparentemente, ele passou a enxergar no Inferno apenas por _estar lá_ (ou seja, não houve uma "cura" propriamente dita), julguei que, ao retornar à superfície, ele também tenha voltado a ficar cego – daí, depois da luta com Mars ele perderia apenas os 4 sentidos restantes.

Não vi o final da Saga de Hades, então não sei dizer se essa suposição é correta... caso esteja errada, tomem como "licença poética", ok?

**Nota de postagem no FFN (15/09/2012):** O período de exclusividade da fic na comu já tinha passado, mas acabei me esquecendo (e tendo preguiça -q) de repostá-la aqui. Espero que apreciem, é pititica mas de coração (?).

* * *

**O CHAMADO DO DRAGÃO**

Era pequeno, muito pequeno. Shiryu o tomou nos braços com uma delicadeza ainda mais calculada do que o habitual. Por mais que tivesse se acostumado a não enxergar, receber aquela criaturinha frágil nos braços pela primeira vez o fazia retornar ao tempo em que se sentia inseguro.

Enquanto um braço apoiava o bebê, a mão livre percorria a pele suavemente, em reconhecimento. Nunca havia tocado algo tão macio. Transmitia um calor agradável ao toque, como se a carícia pudesse ser tão prazerosa a quem recebia quanto a quem fazia. Tocou o nariz pequenino, os lábios delicados, desenhando em sua própria mente o rosto que amava desde o ventre de Shunrei e percebendo o corpinho em seus braços relaxar.

Seu olfato apurado captou aquele cheirinho inconfundível de bebê. Era um aroma que lhe trazia uma sensação de conforto, carinho. Aproximou Ryuho de si, deslizando o nariz pelos ralos cabelinhos – provavelmente escuros – de seu filho e aspirando o perfume suave. Aquilo o acalmava como um bálsamo.

No silêncio do quarto, podia ouvir sem dificuldade a respiração suave do garoto. Naquele ritmo tranquilo e acalentador, Shiryu mal podia identificar a batalha que o bebê travara para emitir aqueles sons. Havia sido um parto prematuro, complicado, e haviam precisado do socorro imediato de Saori para que Shunrei fosse levada a um hospital de ponta da Fundação naquele momento não programado. Ryuho passara vários dias em uma incubadora, os pulmões pequeninos ainda não plenamente desenvolvidos. Segundo a médica, era bem provável que o garoto mantivesse a saúde respiratória frágil pelo resto de sua vida. Mas Shiryu não se preocupava tanto. Com o ar puro de Rozan, chá e muito amor, o pequeno haveria de ter uma boa saúde.

Inclinou-se, beijando a testinha macia do garoto e provando a pele delicada. Era ligeiramente salgada, mas ao próprio paladar era mais doce do que qualquer iguaria com que já tivesse entrado em contato. Era praticamente tão doce quanto o beijo de sua esposa. Tinha sabor de inocência, sabor do amor suave de uma família pacífica.

Com a proximidade, alguma coisa fez seus pelos se arrepiarem. Havia alguma coisa em sua cosmoenergia que se revolvia, que se agitava à presença do bebê. A princípio, pensou que fosse o laço entre pai e filho; porém, para sua própria surpresa, percebeu uma cosmoenergia ainda imatura responder ao seu de forma impressionantemente harmônica.

Era uma sensação estranha de _confluência_. Como dois rios que se encontravam, mas cujos fluxos, em vez de provocarem um turbilhão, uniam-se. Algo natural, como se fosse previsível e até esperado. Como um rio caudaloso que recebia de braços abertos a corrente de outro rio que desembocava em suas águas. E o volume aumentava, a força de sua correnteza se intensificava, mas em pleno equilíbrio.

_Grande Dragão. Pequeno Dragão._

Podia ouvir o som indistinto de água corrente, o cheiro de Rozan invadir aquele quarto de hospital. Podia sentir o calor de um pequeno novo Cosmos envolvendo o seu e se apresentando.

Dragão.

_Dragão._

A porta se abriu. O aroma floral anunciou por si só o retorno de sua esposa ao quarto, auxiliada no banho por uma enfermeira.

- Como estão se dando? – A voz doce de sua esposa pareceu despertar Shiryu.

- Ele é um pedacinho de Paraíso – Shiryu sorriu – Como a mãe dele...

Shunrei deu uma risadinha baixa e cansada, retornando ao leito. Ao perceber que Shiryu fazia menção de devolver o bebê a ela, recusou:

- Fique mais um pouco com ele, amor. Ele está tão sereno... adora o seu colo.

Shiryu assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Sentiu Ryuho se encolher em seu colo, a respiração mais tranquila denotando um leve ressonar. Segurou com delicadeza uma das mãozinhas minúsculas, pensativo. Sentia uma estranha mescla de orgulho e apreensão, um calor incontido no peito, mas o coração apertado de um pai inseguro.

Algo lhe dizia que a batalha pela sobrevivência em seu nascimento seria apenas a primeira do pequeno Ryuho.

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Tava com vontade de escrever esta fic desde que vi que este evento se aproximava... mas foram semanas tão movimentadas (viagem, congresso... x.x), que só fui escrever hoje, mesmo. Agora entenderam o motivo de eu ter deixado o Shiryu cego na fic, né? n.n''

Pelo que andei percebendo (ainda não tive tempo de comentar todas as fics já postadas, mas esta semana cuido disso x.x), não era só eu que estava com vontade de escrever sobre o "Papai Shiryu" XD É uma faceta que pouco pudemos ver em Saint Seiya Omega em virtude do estado de Shiryu, mas já deu pra notar que o libriano é um pai adorável, né? (Aquele episódio da Ruína da Água, então... nossa, me derreteu! =3). Não dá pra resistir XD

Sobre o parto conturbado... não sei, ou melhor, não me lembro se isso foi mencionado em SSO em algum momento (e estou com preguiça de consultar o episódio agora, _problem_? [apanha]). Mas seria uma explicação plausível pra saúde frágil de Ryuho.

Ah, sim: coloquei a classificação como "gen" (e não "drama") porque achei um tanto leve pra ser um drama PRA VALER, por mais que Shiryu tenha terminado a fic apreensivo. E também não classifiquei como "Romance" porque, mesmo com o momento fofo entre Shiryu e Shunrei, não era esse o foco da fic.

Espero que tenham curtido esta pequena e modesta fic sobre o "novo papai Shiryu" ^^ _Kissus _e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
